What if?
by Lunawolf5
Summary: What if Ace wasn't the one captured but Blackbeard. What would happen if it was Luffy instead? Well that's what this story is about its the What if...? to that arch. Please don't hate on me for it I really did try my best! More chapters will be coming!


"I am Luffy. 300 million bounty!" The small boy yelled at the bigger man.

"Really?! You?! You're so small though!" The bigger man said laughing.

"Could kick your ass!" Luffy cried back.

"Nah go find Skypiea. It really is out there. Go find it!" With that the big man stood up and walked away.

On their way from that haunted thriller bark place the straw hats found that a island was coming up and Nami thought it beat to stop for a while to get essential items. And since Zoro had finally woken up Nami thought it was a good idea to do so.

"We need more food and essentials we will stop at that island for two days no more." Nami said pointing to the small island.

Everyone seemed excited to stretch their legs on the island except the swordsman. Zoro had a bad feeling about this island something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

Glancing to the Captain he found that his bad feeling was for Luffy not even his sense of being geographically challenged (A/N: gets lost a lot. Zoro it's a problem and the first step to fix it is admitting you have one).

"I don't think we should dock here." Zoro said voicing his concern since the last time he had this feeling someone died.

"What? Why?" Nami asked curiously as they went into port.

"I have a bad feeling is all." Zoro replied and Sanji huffed.

"A bad feeling about getting lost I bet." Sanji smirked at the swordsman and for once Zoro didn't care what the same cook said he was not going to allow this ship to dock on this island.

"The last time I had this feeling someone close to me died. And now that feeling is saying Luffy will die if we go on that island." Zoro explained really not wanting to tell them.

"Zoro! You know I can't die yet! I just got a skeleton musician! Let alone king of the pirates!" Luffy said with a laugh before jumping off the ship onto the island.

"No! Luffy get back here!" Zoro shouted concern written on his face his tone seemed that of a scared little boy.

"He will be fine. Now stay here we will all be back before dinner and I bet Luffy will be just fine. I mean it's Luffy." Nami said as she turned to sanji and robin.

"We are going shopping sanji you will carry our stuff." Nami said an robin nodded.

"Ok Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" Heart lept from the cooks eye as he followed the two girls to go shopping.

"Don't worry Zoro." Usopp was at zoros side with chopper.

"About what?" Zoro asked even though that same feeling was like a cyclone in him right now.

"Luffy is too dense to die. He will be fine but we will stay on the ship with you." Usopp said.

"Yup! We are here for you!" Chopper giggled a but as the tiny doctor had a leaf tickle his blue nose.

"I hope your right and I am wrong for once." Zoro said when a sudden dark wave erupted from inland of the island.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted jumping off the railing of the ship and blindly ran to the wave of darkness. He didn't know if it was actually Luffy but he was jumpy now and knew he should have gone with Luffy in the first place.

When he go to the place where the wave had originated he found the man from the island that was split in two and had encouraged Luffy to go to Skypea standing there laughing as Luffy laid unconscious in front of him.

"Hahaha! Straw hat Luffy! I shall turn you in now and my plans will continue!" The man said.

"Aw yes black beard-sama." A man with a really long gun said.

_Blackbeard? That guy Ace was after?_ Zoro thought to himself remembering that Luffy's older brother had been after this very man when they met him in Alabasta.

"Take him to the ship and put him in the cage we do not want him lose after what I just told him." Black beard said still laughing.

"Threatening to kill his crew and his brother was a good way to piss him off though." A big macho fighter guy said laughing.

"Indeed. If I had known he was going to start a war with the seven war lords and the world government I would have stayed with him making sure his bounty went up even more." Black beard said as the macho guy grabbed Luffy's red vest dragging him. "But with him now the government will give me a good place in warlord status and the powers we seek are in grasp."

"No! Luffy!" Zoro finally got his ass into gear as he charged the man holding Luffy and taking out his swords.

"That won't work." Black beard said as he punched Zoro in the head sending him flying into a fallen building reopening some wounds from kuma. He was able to crawl out before collapsing on the ground from thesis of blood And the head wound.

"...or...oro...Zoro...zoro!" A voice calling his name woke him out of unconsciousness as something shook him at the same time.

"Ugh...my head is killing me." Zoro said sitting up slowly to find the crew around him all looking worried as chopper put badges back into his backpack.

"What happened Zoro?" Nami asked concerned to as why Zoro was in such a sad state and why the small town was so destroyed.

"Luffy is going to be worried about us if we don't head back soon." Sanji said since it had been a day and a half since the black wave had shown up and the whole crew had been helping villagers who had survived get to a safe place on the island before Zoro had been found. Luffy must be starving by now without the cook there.

"Why hasn't he shown up yet though is what I am worried about." Usopp said knowing for a fact that Luffy should have been the first one here.

"Luffy?" Zoro mumbled to himself before memories flooded back to him.

"No! We have to go save him! Back to the ship! He's in danger! Does anyone know Garps or Aces number on the snail phones?" Zoro shot up trying to run back to the ship to go save his Captain from being captured.

"Wow! What's wrong?" Sanji asked catch in Zoro as he started to fall from reopened wounds.

"Luffy was captured by black beard! He's going to turn Luffy in to get a warlord title!" Zoro shouted at them horror on their faces as they heard such a proclamation from the swordsman.

"We need to get back to the ship now!" Nami shouted. Sanji and Zoro thrown over his shoulder on request of chopper and Nami so as he didn't reopen the wounds and didn't slow them down as the crew ran to the sunny.

"Franky! Usopp start the engines! Broke get the anker! Chopper robin sanji get the sails! Zoro get to the wheel!" Nami shouted orders taking over just as she would when a storm would hit.

"Wow! What's with the rush?" A calm voice said from the cabins kitchen.

Everyone stopped and turned to see Ace holding an apple and eating it.

"Ace!" everyone shouted stunned and thankful all at the same time.

"Set sail! Ace stay there and don't leave this ship!" Nami shouted and ace did as she said not Because she said to but Because he was stunned into it.

As soon as they set sail and where a good distance away from the island Franky took aces boat and put it into the hold of the ship with the shark sub and rocky horse under Namis orders. Nami took Ace into her room and took out a few maps.

"What's going on Nami?" He asked carefree unaware of what was happening.

"Robin!" Nami shouted ignoring Ace for a minute as the archeologist came in calmly.

"Sanji!" She called the cook who was there in a second.

"Yes Nami-swan?!" He said hearts in his eyes.

"Get the cuffs." And with that sanji was gone once again.

"Why do you need them?" Robin asked not sure what she was planing.

"Ace where is your power from?" Nami asked not really looking at him as she searched her maps.

"The flame-flame fruit. Why?" He asked only now was he getting a little concerned.

"That's why. Ace is super protective." Nami said to robin who nodded in understanding as Sanji was once more in the room.

"Nami-swan! Here you go!" Sanji said handing the cuffs to Nami.

"Ace hold out one hand." Nami said and ace seemed to be very worried now as he did as she asked placing one side of the cuff on his wrist he went weak instantly.

"Sea stone cuffs. Now we tell him. No boat no powers we control him a little better. We need a plan not him barreling in like with smoker." Nami explained more to robin and sanji than to ace.

"Whats going on?!" He demanded.

"Luffy was captured and is going to be turned in by black beard to get the warlord title." Nami said and Ace instantly went into anger mode.

"**What?! Let me go now!**" He insisted thrusting his hand forward for them to take it off.

"No. We need a plan. Your civilized unlike Luffy so you will follow a plan when it's formed. Then you can do whatever you want. We are going to save him don't worry he knows and is friends with some very powerful people we can save him." Nami said remembering shanks and ace knew Whitebeard.

"Ok fine. But I need a snail phone." Ace said knowing she was right and knowing he needed to call Whitebeard.

"Of course. Here." She handed him her snail phone and he dialed Whitebeard number.

_Clank. "_Hello?" The voice of Whitebeard ran through the room.

"It's ace I need your help." Ace explained that Luffy was his brother and had been captured. Than he handed the phone to nami who passed on the information Zoro had given them to the pirate emperor who was quite listening asking a question every once in a while.

"I see. What would you like me to do?" Whitebeard asked knowing that if Ace was calling for help he should most likely offer it.

"We need Shanks. Luffy and shanks are close. We don't have a number to reach him and we thought you would have a way to contact him." Ace said knowing the two had a complicated relationship. But hoped white beard could get in touch with the Red Haired pirate.

"Something happened to Luffy?!" A new voice entered the phone. This one drastically concerned and sounding scared.

"Who is that?" Ace asked carefully making sure not to harm white beard if something happened to him.

"Shanks give me back the phone!" White beard shouted at the other.

"Not until I find out about Luffy! He has my hat!" Shanks said obviously trying to hide his concern for the young pirate.

"He's worried about a hat?!" Sanji demanded off phone.

"Shhh! He's obliviously worried about Luffy but doesn't want to show it!" Nami hissed at him. Ace glared at the two to be quiet before continuing the conversation.

"I am not going to question why the two of you are in the same place right now. They haven't announced the capture of Luffy yet. But we can assume they will take him to impel down till his execution. We need you guys to help free him." Ace pleaded to the bigger pirates.

"I will be there you can count on it!" Shanks said and banging could be heard as he left.

"I shall see what I can do. A brother of my sons is a son to me. Though I don't know who I could get to go as well." Whitebeard said finally getting back on the phone.

Nami reached a hand out for the phone and when ace refused to give it to her she grabbed it from him with an angry sigh.

"This is Nami the navigator of the straw hats crew. My Captain Luffy was captured. Ace showed up after he was captured. Luffy is well loved by a lot of people with friends in a lot of places. I see this going down two no three ways." Nami said pausing allowing everyone to absorb what she is saying to the power house. "Never mind make that four."

"I understand. How do you see this going down?" Whitebeard asked seeming to humor the girl right now.

"One Luffy dies no one does anything whatsoever and only some people want that. Two we save Luffy and we continue on with our journey with a very high bounty on our heads. Now those are the extremes. Three and four are in the middle.

"Three we save Luffy and get out of there as soon as possible. You show up shanks shows up. All of luffy's friends show up. Totally hell will break loss.

"Four Luffy does what Luffy does best and had some sort of Luffy moment." Nami says as if everyone knows what that means an every one dose...except Whitebeard.

"Is that a good thing? A Luffy moment I mean?" He asks not understanding what they were talking about.

Ace took back the phone with a face palm. "It means Luffy will fuck up and not give us enough time to save him in the first place without really thinking about it."

"It's also the most likely option we got. Unless some miracle happens none of this will go as planned which means we plan for everything. And by everything I mean unicorns and dragons showing up save Luffy and fly away on rainbows." Nami says sarcastically. Everyone just stares at her.

"Did you just say that?! Really now you will jinx us! Who knows who Luffy has made friends with! He may have a dragon or unicorn as a friend!" Sanji hissed with hearts in his eyes and everyone nodded so hard Nami thought there heads would fall off.

"Right sorry! Forgot this is Luffy!" Nami said retracting her statement.

"Ok then who may actually show up honestly?" Whitebeard asked realising this may have some really strange answers after that.

"Let's see...shanks will guarantee it. Oh and Alabasta of course. The rebel army of alabasta. Long story on that one. And I will call Zeff and we if he is willing to fight." Sanji pointed out.

"Water seven ship rights! And the Franky family! Oh and Drum island!" Nami throw in quickly.

"Scorpion might show up." Ace put in and everyone nodded.

"Go get Zoro. Tell him we need information." Nami told sanji who went to get the swordsman.

"So Luffy has a lot of friends doesn't he?" White beard asked kinda amazed how well known the rookie was at this time.

"Yeah. Unless you mess with his friends Luffy is a lovable guy. People just seem to surround him and want to impress him." Ace spoke quietly into the phone not wanting the crew to hear what he was saying about the young Captain.

"What? You shitty cook?!" Zoro demanded hiding his concern for Luffy by staring more fights with sanji.

"Zoro if Coby and Garp are on Luffy's side what do you think they will do?" Nami asked the swordsman ignoring the died between the two as she looked over her maps again with robin next to her.

"How the hell should I know?! Garps a crazy psychopath! And Coby couldn't hurt a fly let alone Luffy! I bet Garp will be there and try not to fight and not be on anyone's side. Though coby may just stop. He may just freeze and watch." Zoro huffed out angrily.

"Oh we need to call the giants!" Usopp blurted out running into the cabin Franky chopper and brook right behind him.

"That's right! I almost forgot about them!" Nami said and Frankly spoke up.

"You're going to call the ship rights correct? Iceberg and them have two giants as well as the Franky family." Franky said and Ace just started at them.

"Of course! We can't take on the government without all the giants we got right? And we got four on our side!" Nami said with joy.

"Giants?! When did Luffy meet giants?!" Ace demanded after saying goodbye to Whitebeard and telling him he would call back.

"On that jungle island there was two giants we made friends with. Than at Eddiens lobby there were two giants and we saved them." Nami explained.

"Ok so let me get this straight. We got four giants possible two pirate empires a whole kingdom and there rebel army ship rights a Franky family a Drum island and a guy named Zeff all to save Luffy?! How on earth are we going to get that many people to come help us?!" Ace demanded knowing Luffy was great with getting people to love him but this was ridiculous. He also didn't want to think about the people that Luffy had pissed off in the process of getting all theses friends.

"Trust us when you meet these people they will not let anyone kill Luffy. Most want him to be the king of the pirates. They want him to go and rule the sea not Because they think he can but Because they know he will. They have seen him fight. I don't know if you have seen him when he really is going at it but he has beat enemies that where tens times his strength and winning." Robin said showing Nami and place on a map.

"Oh no Luffy is not going to be king Whitebeard is. I will make sure of that." Ace says defiantly.

"Oh? Fine whatever you won't be saying that when you met these people." Nami says with a smirk all them knowing and trying to get there own dreams and trying to help Luffy with his own.

"Finally!" Nami shouted with excitement and robin gave a small smile like always.

"What?!" Ace demanded not understanding why she was so excited all of a sudden.

"I found the chart that has the government headquarters on it!" Nami said like it explained everything.

"What navigator-San is saying is that we can get to where Luffy is before he even enters impel down and has a trial and execution date set up." Robin explained when ace gave them a funny look.

"Than what are we sitting around for?! Let's go already!" Ace shouted standing up.

"Umm...can we?" Usopp asked carefully.

"I guess not yet." Nami said sadly in response.

"Why the hell not?!" Ace demanded quickly.

"See Luffy is the Captain he's missing. So we can attempt to figure out what he would want us to do but that's it." Robin explained knowing full well that the rest forget ace wouldn't get it.

"So who's the first mate?" Ace asked everyone froze at that. Quiet questioning looked went around. "What the hell? Whose the first mate?"

"We never go by titles. Luffy was Captain that's all we got them we did jobs we are good at." Usopp said quietly and quickly.

"Alright who was first to join Luffy on this crew of misfits." Ace asked trying not to be pissed off.

"Zoro." Everyone said at the same time as they looked to the sleds man sleeping against his swords in the corner.

"He's the first mate than. Though since you all seem to know what to do and from what I have seen you do a pretty good job at it I doubt Zoro will be a very good temporary Captain." Ace said refusing to face palm right now.

"We are all ears what do you think?" Robin asks before anyone could stop her.

"I think Nami knows where to go. I will lend a hand for as much as you need it. I won't be Captain I could never do that. But I will try and figure out what Luffy would I right now." Ace said with a sigh.

"I think that sounds reasonable actually. You have known him a lot longer than we have." Nami said before turning to the crew and shouting orders.

Ace slipped out of the cabin and sat on the head piece. Sitting there he could see Luffy taking control and trying to protect his crew and beat everything that stood in the ships way.

"You know that is what Luffy calls the Captain's chair right?" Zoro asked ace.

"Really? I am not trying to be Captain. Luffy won that bet the moment he got you to join him." Ace said looking off into the sunset.

"What bet?" Zoro asked honestly curious about it.

"He hasn't told you? Well he does love to live in the moment. Anyway when we were kids we had this pirate crew of three called ASL. The three of us would fight for the captain's spot. Soon though we bet who would be Captain first. We said when we turned 17 we would set out to sea. Luffy was younger than us so we got a head start by 7 years. Though Luffy was the first one to get a crew ship and have it longer than a few months. He wins I bet he doesn't even remember that one bet you of the many we made." Ace said thumbing the handcuff.

"I understand. He was pretty adamant about getting me to join him. I think he still remembers though. It was important to him so he remembers it and probably thinks about it when he sits up here." Zoro shrugged as they looked into the red clouds.

"Yeah it reminds me of a childhood of happiness. Before Luffy showed up everyone told me I should just die. Luffy was the first person to not care he just wanted a friend but got two brothers instead." Ace said with a sad smile.

"Alright there are a lot of questions popping up in my head now. Where's the third person? Why did everyone tell you to die? And Luffy never mentioned another brother who is that?" Zoro asked and Ace just laughed at him.

"I am sorry but thinking about him again is pretty nice. His name was Sabo and he was the only reason we got as far as we did. Sabo was the third person our crew and Luffy's other older brother. Though we never really found out who was older out of the two of us. Sabo died when we were kids and I guess Luffy never truly got over it cause he is Lu." Ace said a sad but large smile in his face.

"The reason behind every one wanting me to die is because I am Gol D. Roger's only son. Most of the townspeople said that if Roger ever had a kid that he should burn in hell and never see the light of day again. For the longest time I thought that was best. Than Luffy showed up that little punk chances me around for three months straight before we actually started getting along well enough not to try and kill each other. After four months we were never apart. The three of us were always together no matter what. We had a fort and hug out together. For that time with Luffy I thought that he may actually want me to live to not die.

"Than when I asked him what he would think if Gol D. Roger had a son. You know what he said to that? He said he would won't to meet them and become their brother. He would won't to befriend them and challenge them every chance he got racing to become the next king if the pirates. That's what he said when I told him I was his kid Luffy was amazed and was even more admit to become my friend. The next day the three of us shared a bottle of Sake and we were brothers." Ace spoke more to the sun set than to Zoro who seemed amazed that his Captain was so admit to everyone not just him.

"I see. That story actually explains a lot. Thank you for sharing that with me. By the way I don't think Luffy would have cared weather your Rogers son or not. I think there was more to it than that." Zoro said before walking away.

"Oh and by the way Nami told me to tell you you will be sleeping in the crows nest. Just don't touch my weight sets and you will be fine." Zoro than continued walked and Ace gave him a nod of appreciation.

Ace watched the sunset till the moon was above the water before climbing up to the crows nest that had tons of weights in it. There was a hammock set up on the far side of the room and snoring was coming from it. He found Zoro asleep in the hammock.

Not waiting to disturb the swordsman Ace climbed back down the ladder to search for an empty room to sleep in. He found that the ship was a lot bigger than the Going Merry they once had.

He found rooms labeled things like storage girls room boys room workshop and ship right. Along with the medical center and ammo storage.

The more he walked the more he wondered where each crew member slept and where they actually slept in comparison.

Soon he found a room marked the captain's cabin. Ace stiffens and opened the door to find vests and cut off jean shorts thrown half hazardly across the room hanging off the dresser and desk.

Ace cracked a smile knowing only Luffy could leave a room like this. The bed was built above the floorboards above it suspended on chains not touching the floor at all.

The Blankets were curled up like Luffy liked them. Ace knew Luffy wouldn't really care if he slept in the room so he left to get his bag from the kitchen where he originally left it to find Sanji sleeping in one of the booths his jacket hung on a hook.

Ace pick up his bag before grabbing a glass of water to have the lights fly on and something hurling at him in the head.

"What the hell?!" Ace demanded whirling around glass of water in one hand bag on the other shoulder. Sanji was standing there staring at Ace wide awake.

"Oh Ace! Sorry force of habit! I am used to Luffy sneaking in at night for four snakes claiming he got hungry." Sanji apologized picking up a shoe that he had thrown at Ace.

Ace just laughed at that. "He's been captured and your natural habit is to protect the fridge. Only Lu can make that a natural response. It's cool had to do the same thing when we lived together so I get it. What kind of traps you got set up?"

"Mouse traps, slides and a locking system Usopp built that even Zoro can't slice through." Sanji spoke proudly of his system.

"Alright have someone install a slide to the ocean tank you got on board. Make it so that he gets dropped in a ball with air all night till you fish him out the next day. Guarantee he will fall three times before he stops trying." Ace said offering the cook some helpful advice.

"Never thought of that one. I will take to Franky about it. Thanks." Sanji said before turning off the light again and going back to sleep.

Ace left to go back to his room to find a room marked library crack open a light pouring out of it. Pushing the door open he found robin sitting there reading a book.

"Oh sorry to disturb you." Ace apologized when she looked up with a small smile.

"No not at all. I am used to Luffy coming in after being denied food from Sanji at this time." Robin said shaking her head and patted a seat in front of her with an extra arm.

Ace walked in and took the seat putting his bag down and sipping his water before speaking. "Really? What does Luffy do in here? He can hardly read."

"Oh he doesn't read I read to him. He likes I hear the story's as he sits there dreaming if him in place of the main character." Robin explained before placing her book on the table and stood up to pick out another book.

"Really? What book where you reading to him before?" Ace asked curiously. Ace was finding out very quickly that Luffy never really went to bed when he was supposed to. He was finding that the Captain had a set routine of seeing all his crew mates off to bed before going himself.

Ace had a feeling Luffy did this routine every night before going to bed starting at the kitchen and working his way to his room again before falling asleep again.

"Treasure island actually. Would you like me to read you a few pages? Brook won't be in Luffy's room for another hour. You may also won't to stop by Nami's room and the boys room along with the work shop. Luffy as you may have already figured out has a routine we have all gotten used to. Everyone is waiting for there door to open and have their Captain there to see them to bed." Robin said like she knew what Ace was thinking.

"I see. Then I shall do that. What time does Luffy get to bed?" Ace asked as robin opened the book to a page.

"Past midnight. It's the reason he sleeps in. We will let you sleep even Sanji knows 9:30 is the time to start cooking so that Luffy doesn't miss a meal. Luffy can't read time so he thinks breakfast is when we eat lunch and since he's on a fifteen meal per day diet he really doesn't care." Robin said and Ace nodded in understanding. About half an hour later Ace had listened to Robin read half the first chapter knowing Luffy would be upset if his spot was moved.

"Thank you. Who do I visit next?" Ace asked grabbing his bag and getting up.

"Chopper in the medical word. Than Franky and Usopp in the workshop. Brook will be in the captain's cabin to sing a lullaby which I am guess is where you're sleeping. Nami will be right before you enter the cabin. As far as I know you won't see Zoro till he comes to wake you up in the morning since waking Luffy up is dangerous we usually send Zoro to do it." Robin explained and Ace thanked her again before heading to see the doctor wondering what the small deer and his brother did.

When Ace entered the room it was dark and faint snoring could be heard. Ace turns on a small light finding that Chopper was asleep and his blanket was undone and at the bottom of his bed.

Ace figure Luffy fixed the blanket every night for the small doctor. So that's what he did. He hosted up the blanket and tucked it around the doctors body. Ace looked around to see if there was anything else he should do but saw nothing. So he turned off the light and was about to leave shutting the door but heard a small voice call his name.

"Ace?" Chopper said sitting up.

"Oh your awake." Ace said smiling to the reindeer.

"Of course. Can I ask you something?" Chopper looked at Ace with round eyes.

"Of course I will see if I can give you the answer you need." Ace replied sitting on the bed.

"Will we save Luffy? I know you're trying your best to fill in for him, but it's not the same." Chopper looked apologetically at the fire user:

"We will get him back. No force in this world wior the next will or can keep Luffy away from you guys. Doing this every night proves that." Ace said petting Choppers head where the hat should be but was now resting on his desk.

"Alright. Thank you for. Being here." Chopper said with a sad smile before lying down again.

Ace left the reindeer to sleep once more before moving to the workshop.

Franky and Usopp were working on some crazy thing with a launch system.

"That's cool!" Ace said looking at the system.

"That's what I thought! It's a seastone launcher. It's to help us none devil fruit users in fights against them." Franky said.

"That sounds painful." Ace said winching.

"We won't use it on you. But like on an enemy. We don't have power like Sanji Zoro & Luffy we need something that gives us a chance." Usopp said raising he goggles.

"I got it. When do you Guys sleep?" Ace asked.

"When Luffy leaves we go to sleep but not till then because he likes to see what we are working on weather or not he gets it." Franky sea plainer and Ace nodded in understanding.

"Well till we get Luffy back I will be filling in for the night routine so I will see all these new things." Ace said remembering what Robin told him about Luffy.

"Super!" Franky shouted and Usopp gave Ace a thumbs up.

Leaving Ace went to his next room which was Nami's. He found her looking at one of her charts and working on another one at the same time.

"Hello Nami." Ace said trying not to startle her.

"Oh Ace. Getting along nicely?" She asked looking up from her work.

"Yes. I will be sleeping in Luffy's room." Ace explained.

"Oh you're doing Luffy's route? That's nice. I was hoping you would be in the crows nest so that the others could get used to not having that route done, but I think I like it when someone visits me." Nami said knowing what Ace was doing like it was a secret to only Ace and Luffy.

"Well we will get him back so it won't matter if they don't get used to it cause we will get him back and I will fill in till we do." Ace said bowing.

"That's very nice of you. You have better get to Luffy's cabin Brook is waiting." Nami said waving off the older D brother.

Ace smiled and nodded walking back to the cabin to find the Skeleton toning his violin.

"Oh Ace-San. I am sorry I am used to playing a lullaby for your brother. I can leave I you want." Brook said slightly walking to the door, but Ace could tell he was really pushing himself to do that much.

"Nah Luffy has always had a strange taste of music. Go ahead and play. I shall listen and I apologize if I fall asleep in advance if I fall asleep." Ace said putting down his bag at the base of the bed and took off his boots.

"That's all right the point of this is so that you go to bed sooner. You will get more sleep than Luffy I guarantee it." Brook said then raised his bow but Ace stopped him before he could play.

"What do you mean by that?" Ace asked now concerned about Luffy's sleeping habits when he wa on the boat with his crew.

"Oh Luffy-San dose this three more times. Starting at the kitchen and ending right back here. The last time he checks on Zoro as well. Never gets more than 6 hours of sleep on a good night. Thats why we eat so late. Though I doubt you will do the whole thing just be aware that's what Luffy dose." Brook said and Ace couldn't really tell what the musician was thinking in that skull of his.

"I see. Then start playing I will see what I can do." Ace gave the taller male a sad smile before climbing into the large bed.

"Of course." And with that Brook played a melody that put Ace right to sleep.

In the morning Ace awoke to Zoro poking him with his white sword.

"Hey time for lunch. Get up." Zoro said coldly obviously trying to hide the fear of waking Luffy's brother up.

"Oh, Are you expecting a fight?" Ace asked eyeing the sword as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well yeah. I thought since Luffy put up something close to a full on warship fight you would be worst." Zoro put his sword back into its place on his waist warmer carefully.

"I don't wake up like that." Ace shook his head sliding his boots on and set his hat back on his head.

"Well than I guess I won't need my swords to wake you up will I?" Zoro asked with a chuckle leading Ace to the back entrance of the kitchen where the rest of the crew was already eating.

"Good morning Ace!" Everyone shouted already awake and by Brook and Robin's information they have been up for at least 4 hours ahead of him.

"Morning. Where shall I sit?" Ace asked politely and everyone just couldn't get over how pilot the older brother was in comparison to their Captain.

"Uh right next to me at the head of the table." Sanji patted the seat next to him placing a large plate of food at the spot.

Ace walked over thanking the blonde cook and started eating not making a mess or reaching for someone else food. He asked nicely for seconds and then thirds and when firths was asked for he understood when Sanji said there was no more food left. Ace helped clean up dishes while every one except for Sanji got the ship up and running for the day's journey.

"Thank you Ace. I really appreciate the help. I wish Luffy helped like this. Most of the time his joking around or on his captain's chair." Sanji said with a sad chuckle as he imagined his Captain sitting on the head piece.

"I am happy to help the only crew who could last a day let alone this long with my brother." Ace gave the cook a smile before going to sit on the head piece to see why Luffy loved it so much was easy to figure out but for Ace he knew it was for more than the view or the comfort or the nice look out spot. He knew Luffy was always watching the horizon for him or Sabo to show up again and go hunting crocodiles and mountain beats.

Alright I have been working on this for some time now and feel as if it is time to finally start posting it. Of course it is not even close to being done but its a lot of fun to write to say the least. Please don't yell at me for it but I tried my best to tell the story as it may have happened if the events went down like this.

Anyway review's are always loved! Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
